Adrift
by laurabryannan1
Summary: The sequel to my main plotline, Homecoming and Outside Looking In: Chap 1, Fuu tells what happens next. Chap 2, Mugen's story. Chap 3, Jin concludes the tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Adrift**  
by Laura Bryannan

All hell broke loose when that Captain Nunes showed up, so I tend to lay the blame for everything at his feet even though I suppose it's not fair. I came home late one evening after a coworker's party and found the three of them eating dinner at _that_ hour! And the room...I swear it smelled of sex, and yet they were sitting there looking all innocent and proper so I didn't know what to make of it.

They stood up as I entered and the man was impressive, I'll give him that. Taller than Seiji, my blacksmith, very distinguished and handsome. But the way the guys were looking at him made me uncomfortable—like they'd follow him to the ends of the earth or something. And, considering what happened after, it's no wonder I felt the way I did that night.

Mugen introduced me as Fukashi and he asked, "Is this the woman you spoke of?" You could have heard the thunk of three jaws hitting the floor a mile away. Was it that obvious? Mugen gulped a yes and the captain turned back to me and bowed. "How nice to meet you, my dear," he continued with a smile, ignoring our stupefied expressions.

"Um...nice to meet you, too," I stammered, feeling a bit overwhelmed by him. He was so big! And I could tell he was really hairy, too. It was coming out of the top of his shirt and thick on his forearms. Was he like that all over, like an ape? Gross! He bowed properly and his Japanese was pretty good, but something about the man bothered me to no end.

"Well, that was delightful," he said to the guys, and I wondered if he was referring to the meal or something else. "But I should be heading back to my ship. The crew is anxious to see you again, Mugen. Will you stop by tomorrow?"

"Damn straight!" Mugen replied.

"Good," he said, bowing again, then he took his leave. I hid in my room, afraid Jin and Mugen would say something about the situation I didn't want to hear. Mugen wasn't getting ready for work, which usually meant they'd soon be up to something entertaining out there, but it didn't happen. They both crashed, which made me even more suspicious, and I spent a restless night plagued by unknown worries.

The next morning Jin and I were having breakfast when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find an older man who looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place him. He asked for Mugen, and I wasn't sure if I should let him in, but when Jin came up behind me and exclaimed, "Yuan-san!" I remembered he was one of Mugen's employers.

"Where's the goodfornothing bum?" he asked with a grin. We backed away from the door to show him Mugen snoring in The Box. "Well, tell 'im to get his ass over to my place as soon as he gets up. I got another bounty hunter locked in the cellar he's gonna wanna meet."

"Bounty hunter?!" Jin and I exclaimed.

"Yeah, he asked me to keep an eye out for 'em," Yuan-san explained. "And since this one's just a kid we were able to grab 'im without too much trouble." He peered at Jin closely and grunted. "So it's you he's trying to protect. What'cha do to get a thirty ryu bounty on your name, Wakana-sai, or should I say Takeda-sai? I hope you killed lotsa Japs."

"Uh...well..." Jin stammered, blushing. "Thank you for the message. We'll come by as soon as possible."

My blood ran cold and my heart was racing, so I had to sit down as it was hard to catch my breath. The nightmare was beginning again, and I thought I might be sick. I hadn't felt that frightened in so long, I'd forgotten how horrible it was. We pounced on Mugen, who was not happy to be awake at that early hour.

"What th'fuck? Lemmie alone!" he cried, pulling the blanket over his head.

"What's this about protecting me from bounty hunters, Mugen?" Jin demanded.

That got his attention, and he emerged from the covers blinking sleepily. "They're after you," he said. "I killed a guy shopping a poster around a few weeks ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" Jin fumed. He was so was angry, it was scary to see.

Mugen ducked his head, cringing, as though expecting to be struck. "Didn't know how to," he explained, looking sheepish. "Didn't want to make it more real, I guess. I like our life here."

Jin sat down, groaning, his face in his hands. Mugen leaned near and moved to clasp Jin's shoulder, but his hand stopped short and fell to the futon instead. "We're gonna hafta get outta here soon," he said softly, and my heart sank. If there was a bounty on Jin's head, he was right.

"I can't believe you chose not to mention something so important," Jin replied, heading toward the door. "Come. Let's go see the beast Yuan-san has caught."

Mugen lept out of bed, totally naked I blushed to note, throwing his kimono around himself. "Hey, wait!"

"I'm coming too," I decided. They turned, ready to say no, but took one look at me and wisely kept their mouths shut.

Mugen pulled himself together and we trotted down to Yuan-san's creepy gambling den, which was dank and dark, smelling of opium, stale wine and puke. It was deserted at that time of day, quiet enough that we could hear banging as we walked down the stairs to the cellar. "Hey, lemmie outta here," came a whiny voice. "I ain't done nuthin'! You gotta lemmie go!"

"Shaddup, ya shit!" Yuan-san bellowed. "I'm openin' the door and if ya come at me again, I'll smack you over the head with this bat just like I did before." He worked the key and the door opened to reveal a scrawny kid, not yet a teen but still taller than me.

"Daiyu!" Jin exclaimed.

"Jin!" yelled the kid, leaping forward so enthusiastically, Mugen practically tore his arm off stopping him.

"You know this guy?" Mugen and Yuan-san asked, incredulous.

"Yes," Jin assured them. "What are you doing here, Daiyu?"

The kid was hopping up and down like an over-excited puppy. "I came to find ya. To warn ya," he said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pants. "See! There's baddies all over Nagasaki looking for ya."

Jin took the paper and we all saw the drawing. Not the best likeness of him, and no glasses, but close enough for anyone to make the connection. The name, though...Takeda Katsuyori!? Was that his given name? I got a chill up my back. It was an infamous name, a horrible name! I felt embarrassed for him and almost guilty for learning such a secret.

He sighed and looked at Mugen, who cocked a brow and let go of Daiyu, saying, "Well, I'll leave him with you." Then, eying us both intensely, he asked, "If Captain Nunes will let us sail with the Brightness tomorrow, should we go?"

My guts turned to water and Jin went pale, undoubtedly remembering our horrible voyage to Ryukyu almost a year before. "Go where?" I asked.

"Canton would be the most logical place," he replied. "The captain's home base is there, and it's a big town. Should be easy to find work and settle in. Far enough away for the Shogunate to leave us alone...I hope."

"How long would it take to get there?" Jin asked, clearly finding the idea unappetizing.

"About two months, if I'm remembering right," came the reply, and I swear Jin looked as green as I felt, just thinking about it. Two months at sea!

"The only way out of Ryukyu is by boat, but..." Jin sighed. "I don't relish the idea of such a long voyage. Let's find out if there's room first, then decide, all right?"

I nodded and Mugen yelled, "Right!" leaping up the stairs two at a time.

"I'm coming too!" Daiyu cried, startling me. I'd forgotten all about him.

"We shall see," Jin said. "For the time being, you can spend the day at our house, if you like. Fukashi-san and I must get to work."

I didn't trust the looks of him, and figured half our pantry would be cleaned out before we returned that night. Still, I couldn't refuse. I was dying to know what he was to Jin, but we were both late and there wasn't time to pester him. Besides, I needed to spill everything to Yunta, because I was too upset and confused to know what to think. Both Jin and Mugen had really disappointed me in the past month, so the idea of uprooting myself with them, for them, seemed too frightening to face alone. I wanted Yunta with me. She'd become my rock, the strong shoulder I could cry on when the men in my life were thoughtless and hurtful.

I spent the morning counting the minutes until lunch, dying to talk to her, but by the time we actually could I'd come to my senses. First off, if we were leaving because the Shogunate was hunting for Jin, the last thing I should do is tell anyone about it. And the more I thought about taking her with us, the more unfair it seemed. I knew how much she cared for me and, although I found her attractive and her attention flattering, I didn't return her feelings in kind. To ask her to come would have been like proposing, and I couldn't do that, no matter how much I was going to miss her.

So I resolved to keep my mouth shut, but she can read me like a book, and all it took was her gentle, "Fuu, what's wrong? Did one of them do something stupid again?" for me to break down in tears. She held me as I cried, feeling afraid and sorry for myself, wishing it felt wiser to be giving up my dearest girlfriend for my two, often infuriating, men.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," I lied, once I pulled myself together. "Thank you for everything."

Yunta got up, grinning. "Well, there's more where that came from. C'mon. We better get back before the Kanna Monster notices we're late." My demanding job occupied my mind enough to keep the willies from nailing me too bad, and I made it through the rest of the afternoon without losing my lunch.

I dashed home after work to find Mugen packing, while Daiyu sat in the corner trying to be unobtrusive. "We got passage," he told me, and a dreadful exhilaration settled into my gut. Jin walked in a few minutes later and he was informed as well. "So, are we going?" Mugen asked.

"I think we should," I declared, wanting Jin to know I was willing and offering my bravest smile.

His was wistful in return. "Yes," he decided, with more certainty in his voice than his expression. "I'm so sorry we..."

"Can it!" Mugen ordered, slugging him in the shoulder. "It ain't your fault. You killed that asshole to save Fuu's life, so we're all in this together, right?"

I thought my heart was going to burst. "Right!" I agreed, smiling through my tears as Jin rubbed his shoulder and gave Mugen a mock Scowl of Doom.

"Thank you both," he said quietly.

"Business as usual tonight," Mugen stated, clearly trying to keep his emotions in check. "You guys do your class, I'll go to work—but tomorrow we disappear."

"Take me too!" Daiyu begged, leaping to Jin's side, startling me as usual.

"We can if you want," Mugen told Jin, eying the kid critically. "The captain says he'll try you out as a cabin boy. Think you're up for that?"

"I'm as good a lay as any!" he announced proudly, and my heart lurched. He was so young to be saying such things.

"It ain't like that, stupidass," Mugen snorted. "You're gonna hafta work for your keep from now on. Hefting and hauling and cleaning and mending, not opening your mouth or spreading your legs. Got it?"

"Work?" Daiyu wondered, looking back and forth between Jin and Mugen.

Jin nodded. "Work. The captain's giving you a wonderful opportunity, so do not shame me. You'll obey orders and do your best, correct?"

"Okay, I'll try," Daiyu promised, practically glowing as Jin smiled his approval.

Class that night was bittersweet, with tears threatening several times. I was going to miss our life here so much, every time my eyes settled on a dear face my heart ached a little bit more. I finally managed to pull myself together by trying to work out my packing list as we went through our kata. We'd lived here long enough that I'd collected quite a few more things than I'd carried on our journey across Japan. If I packed carefully, I could probably bring them all, and the strategizing helped keep me sane during that last class.

Boarding the Brightness was thrilling, I'll admit. The sea was calm that morning, not windy and choppy like the day we sailed here, so I didn't feel sick and I was grateful. Jin was happily amazed as well, and they let us play passenger for a while. We stood at the stern, huddled together, watching the coast get further and further away until there was nothing but water everywhere.

It took a while for the immensity of what was happening to sink into my brain. Life on board the Brightness was unlike any experience I've ever had, so there was nothing to do but go forward and not allow myself to think about things like rats and storms and ships sinking and creepy monsters in the ocean who are waiting to eat you for dinner.

I dropped my I'm-a-boy act and my Japanese clothes as soon as we arrived. With the captain in the know it seemed ludicrous, and it would be way too warm where we were going for kimono and hakama. Ryukyuian clothes were so sensible, it seemed natural to go that route. I wanted to cut my hair to my shoulders like Yunta's, but the guys said they'd murder me if I did, so I'm still wearing it tied up samurai fashion. But, oh, the freedom of shirts and shorts! I love it!

Mugen put his handsome kimono away too, but it mushed me out so much to see him back in those awful gray shorts and the red dobuku I made him, I didn't mind. He was given a position of responsibility right away, and I loved watching him work—except when he was up in the rigging. My vivid imagination insured I couldn't even _look_ when he had to tend the sails. Not one man fell during our voyage, but I couldn't help picturing all of them going splat on the deck or being lost forever, drowned in the deep.

Jin...poor, proud Jin. Mugen and I were dying of curiosity, wondering what clothing choices he would make, both of us dissolving into giggles anytime we imagined him wearing Ryukyuian shorts. He lasted four days in his own clothes before showing up one morning all Chinese, in linen drawstring pants and tunic. Of course, his straw hat was a necessity, as were the long sleeves, but he still got sunburned and it was hard for him at first.

Eventually, his skin adjusted somehow and he started tanning along with the rest of us. I got used to seeing him with his nose, cheeks and shoulders always peeling. It was cute. Mugen couldn't stop himself from picking at it, which drove Jin nuts, and their squabbling over it was pretty funny, even though I had to pretend it wasn't so as to not take sides.

Unfortunately, toward the end of the voyage, Jin switched from loose Chinese pants to the European kind Captain Nunes wore, with these stupid things called buttons where it counts. Mugen called them chastity pants, because the buttons were so frustrating to undo. He looked really good in them, I won't deny it, but somehow it didn't seem right. I hoped that once we got to Canton, he'd revert back to proper clothes.

The Brightness' two eensy passenger berths were usually used for storage, but one was cleared out and designated Ladies Quarters, as Jin, Mugen and Daiyu bunked with the rest of the crew. It had a bed built into the wall with a rail so you wouldn't fall out, and just enough room for my sack of belongings and the chamber pot. I didn't want to go over the side like the men, so happy joy, I got to go in my cell. That's what it felt like, my one-woman convent, and I avoided it as much as possible except to sleep.

When Captain Nunes found out what I did to earn my keep in Ryukyu, I was put to work helping the cook. What a surprise! I didn't mind, though, as I knew I couldn't handle any of the seamen's jobs. Shii-san was a sweet old man, and I enjoyed working with him much more than Kanna. His easygoing ways put her...um...perfectionism (to put it kindly) into sharp focus, and it was great to not be tip-toeing on thin ice at work anymore. I'm good at what I do, so whenever I'd finished my given task he'd shoo me topside for a break. "Flowers need the sun or they'll wilt," he'd say, and I'd happily agree.

Life was always more interesting on the main deck, of course, and I'd sit on a barrel in my usual spot and watch everyone work. The crew consisted of glaringly healthy men of all colors and sizes, usually wearing little more than fundoshi—quite a stirring eyeful. I got to know many on my breaks, as they'd stop by and briefly say hello. "You're as pretty as my Nue." "I've got a daughter in Singapore your age." "You cook as good as my wife." I heard so many stories of loves and home, it warmed my heart. I imagine any smiling feminine face would have been equally welcome, but they made me feel special and it was lots of fun to get to know everyone, so I was glad to be the girl they turned to.

I could peek at Jin and Mugen topsides too, but the most fascinating person on board was the boy Cristo. He was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, his hair the color of sun-dried wheat. I'd never met anyone with hair like that, and I honestly didn't believe that's what it was at first. I needed to touch it to prove to myself it wasn't a halo or some other unearthly attribute. He was given the task of showing Daiyu the ropes, and seeing the two of them together was always amusing—pretty, bright Cristo and dark, scowly Daiyu—the angel and the demon. Mugen kept insisting that Cristo was far from angelic but, since he was always sweet to me, I didn't believe him.

Being unfamiliar with ship's work, Jin got stuck mostly cleaning at first, until Captain Nunes decided the boys needed educating and designated him schoolmaster. He'd taught Cristo his letters in his own European language, but wanted him to learn one of the native tongues as well. Daiyu, of course, had had no educating at all except what he'd learned on the streets. Jin gratefully accepted the job, as it cut down on his mopping schedule, and his students were eager for the same reason. I'd see them sitting together at one of the tables in the mess, scribbling out a lesson or pouring over the lurid reading material Jin used to teach them. It looked as though books like "Torrid Twins" motivated them as much as they had Mugen, and I laughed at the memory, even though I continued to doubt the sanity of the male species.

So, I settled into my new job, finding the experience mostly enjoyable, and all the hard work, sun and fresh air insured I'd fall asleep in my little cloister before I got too lonely at night. Missing Jin and Mugen the way I did, it was hard to be patient, and I counted the days until we put into port.

When things are right with us, there's no place on earth I'd rather be than snuggled between the two men in my life, and our first shore leave together after six days at sea was one of those magical times. We rented a room, had a glorious bath (one of the many yucky things about life on a ship is the inability to bathe properly) and fell into bed. Normally I don't like the middle position, since being the center of attention is way too intense, so I usually contrive to join one of them in attacking the other. But that night I just closed my eyes and let it happen.

Jin kissing me in the delicate sweet way he does, stroking my face, my neck, my breasts. Mugen below, being so naughty I blush to describe it. Surrounded by their strength, I feel like the most precious, delicate flower. They've tended and protected me well, helping me blossom into the me that I am—the me they continue to unwind and unfold, open and reveal. They've discovered a me I never imagined, and I like what I see reflected in their smiles. So how can I resist when they look at me that way? How can I not want to continue to become?

Snuggled behind, Jin entered first, plundering deep, touching my heart. I relaxed into his arms, relishing the cool skin of his belly against my bottom, shivering as he nibbled on my shoulder. He withdrew and Mugen took his place, his thickness always requiring the most delicious pushing to gain access, my lower body aching so good as he worked his way inside. I hugged him and he pulsed, nudging himself deeper.

A gentle finger encircled my clit while something not so gentle was happening at my nipple. Mugen had the other in his mouth and I could hear them both chuckle as I gasped and squirmed. He pulled out and I mourned the emptiness until Jin returned once more. Mugen reached between us and I felt his fist against me as he held them both, guiding their thrusts. They took turns entering, first one and then the other, until I lost track of how many orgasms I had and fell into oblivion tangled in their loving arms.

Yes, that first shore leave was exquisite, but as the weeks went by it became harder and harder to exist so cut off from them. They'd say hi when I was topsides, or swing by the galley while I was working, but our conversations never amounted to more than silly small talk. We weren't spending time alone together every evening like we used to, having dinner, drawing, laughing and sharing stories about our respective days. I missed the closeness of our friendship so much, a dull ache settled around my heart like some horrible fog that wouldn't lift.

After our next shore leave, five days later, I walked away uncertain. I was utterly satisfied, of course, but it had felt strange to be so intimate with them physically when we'd barely interacted for days before. Our lives on board the Brightness kept us separate, with no room for simple existing together, so it became harder and harder for me to jump into the raw nakedness and emotion of sex.

Mugen would drag me off into some secret place in the depths of the hold every now and then and we'd pull a quickie, which was lots of fun at first and sure helped to let off steam, so to speak. But after a while I started feeling weird about it, like we were doing something behind Jin's back. And this horrid little voice kept whispering, _Dohzu, don't forget about Dohzu_. Reminding me that even though he'd come back to us much grown up, Mugen was still Mugen, and I wondered—yet again—why I was setting my sights on such a man.

I rarely saw Jin without the boys in tow. He was doing secretarial work for the captain on top of everything else, so he was a busy man. It didn't surprise me that he wasn't initiating private time together, but I did miss it. He was different with me when Mugen wasn't around, and I yearned to be with that part of him. He came to my rescue one night during a storm, though—one of the two really bad ones that happened during our voyage. The ship was tossing so much, I had my bedrails in a death grip to keep from bouncing onto the floor. It was always pitch black in my room at night, but the dark seemed so much more ominous with the wind howling and the ship creaking and moaning as it was battered about by the storm.

I lay there, too terrified to scream, when I heard banging. "Fuu! Are you in there?" Jin yelled. He yanked the door open just as a bolt of lightening cracked across the sky, and I saw him for a moment in the rain and wind before he slammed it closed.

"I'm okay," I lied. "Thanks for coming. Please hold me!"

He was soaked to the skin, so he dropped his clothes and climbed into bed, needing to curl his knees practically to his chest to fit. We clung to each other and it was the best comfort, although I'm not sure who benefited the most. He was being brave for me, but I could tell he was just as scared as I was, which made me feel less afraid, strangely enough. It was so good to be in his arms again, it made me believe everything was going to be all right. I just focused on his scent, his heartbeat and the gentle rhythm of his breath. He was talking, the rumble in his chest a sweet lullaby, but I couldn't hear what he was saying over the storm. It didn't matter. We survived it together and I got my fill of him, so I was grateful it happened...once it was over.

Unfortunately, those kinds of moments came too few and far between to keep the worries from plaguing me. I missed Yunta something awful. It was weird, since I'd spent my entire life without any female company except my mother's. But now that I knew how fun a girlfriend could be, it felt like the biggest mistake to let her go. There was no one on board I could talk to—not like she and I used to talk, anyway. No one to gossip and giggle with, no one to run to when things got strange with Jin and Mugen.

And things were definately strange. At first, I thought it was just me, feeling cut off from their lives and jealous of Captain Nunes. It was clear they both adored him, always shining in his presence, although I couldn't understand what the big deal was. He was always nice to me, stopping by to chat every day as he made his rounds, but I would play shy and noncommittal whenever he asked me anything and eventually he stopped trying. I don't know. He just seemed phony to me. And while I could grant he was a fine captain, I didn't trust him one bit. There was a certain hunger in his eyes whenever he looked at my men, and even when they looked at him sometimes, so I continued to wonder what was going on there, but I was too afraid to ask.

Eventually, I got a clue, realizing it wasn't me at all. Jin and Mugen were keeping their distance from each other, and the tension between them became impossible to ignore. I believe the problem began during our last shore leave, even though it was the most amazing experience of my life. I've played it back in my mind hundreds of times, for lots of reasons, but I'm still not sure what went wrong.

It began atypically, in that Mugen couldn't leave the ship until later, so Jin and I had dinner and took a room at the local inn. It was nice, just the two of us, and we had a particularly lovely time in bed after. Contemplating a second round, Jin was lazy between my legs, barely thrusting, when Mugen finally showed up.

"Looking good," he grinned, dropping his clothes in two seconds flat. Coming near, he smooched us both, depositing the taste of sake into my mouth before disappearing.

Soon Jin began sighing and my curiosity was aroused. "Mugen, stop it," he demanded, unconvincingly, as he shuddered and gasped, losing his rhythm with me.

"You promised," Mugen stated. His hands were at Jin's hips and I realized what he was doing to make him squirm like that. It always made _me_ squirm, so it was really something to experience what it did to Jin.

"Not now," Jin declared firmly. "Not tonight."

"No time like the present," Mugen argued. I peeked over Jin's shoulder to see him smirking so evil, I broke out in goosebumps. Jin growled under his breath, every muscle in his body tense. Mugen leaned down and thrust his tongue into Jin's ear, causing me shivers too as he circled the rim. "C'mon, lover," he whispered huskily. "Lemmie in."

"No, Mugun_uunnhhh!_" Jin lurched in my arms, and I gasped as he thrust deep.

"Ahhh, that's right," Mugen purred. "Just relax. You know I'll do ya good."

Suddenly it dawned on me. Mugen wanted to take him! It was something I'd never witnessed before, and I got so excited, I nearly melted on the spot. Jin's face was next to my ear, so close I could hear his breath catch as Mugen continued to persuade him. I could only imagine the methods he was employing, considering that Jin's thrusting lost all its rhythm and turned into something jerky and sporadic.

Mugen knelt up and Jin's weight shifted on my hips, his body suddenly slick with sweat. His erection faltered, so I pulled him tightly toward me and his moan caused my heart to skip a beat. I could hear him softly grunt and hiss, his muscles alternately tensing and relaxing, and felt so in love with him I thought I'd die of the yumminess.

"Easy...easy," Mugen whispered, kissing his shoulder. "There. That's the worst of it. Me and Fuu are gonna do you right, ain't we?"

I opened my eyes to swoon at his lusty wink, and gave Jin a hug inside that caused us both to shudder. "Um hmm!" I promised.

Mugen began thrusting in earnest, pushing Jin into me, and thus began the most erotic experience of my life, and I didn't even have an orgasm! All my focus was on Jin, the way he was trembling, the groans he bit back, his whimpers every time Mugen moved forward. It was an ordeal for him, that was clear, and while part of me sympathized, the rest of me found it spine-meltingly hot. I matched Mugen's movements, shifting my hips to receive Jin all the way, holding him as tight as I could in hopes of evoking even more noise. It was lecherous and naughty, but oh, so glorious!

I could feel the tension building in him, tightening up down there, and soon he whispered, "Fuu...gods...ungh...may I...cum inside?"

I couldn't remember if it was safe or not, but said yes anyway, as you couldn't have paid me a million ryu to stop what was happening. He was moaning non stop and I was too, every nerve in my body sparking fire. Mugen was singing, "Oh yeah...so good...so tight...so sweet..." in time with his grinding, as Jin began to emit a low keen.

"You're too quiet," Mugen complained. "I'm gonna fuck that scream right outta ya." He shifted his position and it happened.

Jin's back arched and he cried out, his nails digging into my shoulders.

"Oh yeah!" Mugen cried, triumphant, thrusting even harder. "That's right, bitch. Gimmie more of that."

Jin slid his arms around my waist, grabbed me in his it's-happening-now bear hug, and let go with a roar. Mugen came soon after, cursing, "Shit yeah, take it bitch, fuck, fuck yeah," and I lay there, stunned by the experience.

Jin was heavier on me than usual, panting, his heartbeat pounding against my chest. Mugen leaned down to knaw on his shoulder, then kissed me soundly before flopping beside us, crashing almost immediately. My leg had fallen asleep, but I didn't want Jin to get up and break the spell. Unfortunately, he stirred all too soon, acting unusually shy with me as he dressed to visit the necessary. I fell asleep before he returned, so it wasn't until the next morning when I woke to find he had rolled out another futon rather than sleep with us that I discovered the first clue that something was up.

We were only a week out of Canton, so there was tons of work to do. It was my job to organize and catalog the food we had on board, know what food we needed to buy and pack the food we wanted to sell. I was so busy, it took a while before I stopped blaming myself and realized they were mad at each other. I played detective and decided things were fine until our last shore leave, but that's as far as I got. I'd had an amazing time that night, so it made no sense. The problem was obvious enough that Cristo and Daiyu asked me about it, as did Captain Nunes, but I was honestly clueless. They were both being nice to me, but the tension leaking out of them was like a miasma, so it was really worrisome.

It got weird enough that I feigned women's yuckies the last chance we had for shore leave together, just to stay clear of all the weird vibes between them. I didn't know what I would do if their friendship ended, and I ached to help them but had no idea how, as neither was copping to a problem. Their rivalry was ages old and they'd had some serious issues in the past, but this felt different in a way I couldn't put my finger on, so it scared me to death. Here we were starting new lives in a strange city and my two pillars of strength were crumbling. I wanted to knock their heads together like I used to in hopes of beating some sense into them, but ended up avoiding them instead.

When we stood on the bow together watching Canton come into view, it was the first time we'd faced each other in many days. I guess we were all too excited to care about how things were still awkward between us. As large as Nagasaki, maybe even larger, the port was filled with hundreds of boats, big and small, and I silently offered a prayer that our lives would return to normal once we got off of this godforsaken one.

"We can make it in a place like this," Mugen stated with certainty, breaking the silence, and the two of us smiled in agreement. "You gonna stay a girl, Fuu, or go back to being a boy?"

"I'm staying a girl," I told him.

"Have you thought about the living arrangements you want?" Jin asked.

"I figured we could all rent a place like we did in Ryukyu, and..." One look at his expression and I had a horrible realization. I was a girl again. It was one thing to be traveling across Japan with two men, never in any place longer than a few weeks, but now? "Do you think we could get away with that here?" I asked. The ol' _What would the neighbors think?_ worries reared their nasty heads—all those stupid rules I hadn't had to consider when I was a boy.

"Why couldn't we?" Mugen asked, bewildered.

"If this is the place we'll be putting down roots," Jin began, "Fuu's reputation needs to be considered."

"Her reputation?"

"Yes, Mugen," Jin stated in schoolmaster tones. "A single woman living with two men would probably gain an unfortunate reputation in any community."

"Aw, fuck 'em all. Who gives a shit?"

My face went up in flames and my heart sank to the bottom of the harbor. More cloister for me. Oh joy. "Jin's right, Mugen," I admitted with a sigh, cursing him for reminding me about such an important, blucky truth.

Jin took my hand, his eyes so wild and solemn I got chills up my spine. "I know of only one solution. Fuu...will you marry me?"

I stood there, abashed, as Mugen spat, "Like hell!"

to be continued...maybe


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrift II**  
by Laura Bryannan

I knew it was gonna be a drag when we finally had to leave Ryukyu, but I never thought things would get this weird. Sometimes I wonder if it's all payback because I took what I needed from Captain Nunes that night, but Jin seemed cool with it at the time, so I don't know. If someone had told me I was gonna be back on board the Brightness, face to face with him for the next few months, maybe I wouldn't have done it. But, to be honest, there was prolly no stopping me.

Once he showed up I had to have him. I attacked the second he shut the door and he kissed me back real good, just like I remembered. He tasted as strange as ever, but it was like coming home in a way, so I didn't waste any time. When Jin walked in I had maneuvered him to The Box and was kneeling in front, worshiping that monster of his with my tongue cuz I could barely stuff it in my mouth. Jin's eyes nearly popped outta his head when he saw it. "Told ya," I crowed.

"You're really going to?" he asked, eying me like I was crazy.

"Yup, I gotta," I decided. "Although I don't know how. You could prolly take him easier than me cuz you're more stretched."

"Um...no thank you." He smiled in apology at the captain, who was looking back and forth between us like he couldn't believe his ears, then suddenly perked up, "Wait, I have an idea." He dug through his box of stuff and got out that wooden cock he has, announcing, "This will open you up most of the way." I whooped. Hot damn, he was right!

"Mugen, I cannot fuck you!" the captain exclaimed. "It's too...."

"Oh, yes you can!" I interrupted. I hadn't spent almost a year dreaming about him inside me to run from the challenge now. I got naked and handed him the cock. "Do it with this first, K? I've only had Jin in there and he's not as thick, so I need to open up some."

"Jin fucks you?"

I couldn't figure out why he looked so stunned. "Well, yeah! Who else would?" I lay back and raised my knees but he still looked doubtful, so Jin took the thing from him, dipped it in the oil and started pushing it inside. He was careful, but it was intense, and having two sets of dark eyes watching my every gasp and twitch was a bit much. Finally it was in there and I wrapped my arms around my head, while everything in my body got hot and cold and melted into an ooey mess.

I had to wait and let my body get used the stretch before I went any further, but it was too weird to just lay there while they stared at me, so I turned and yanked at the belt of Jin's kimono. "Lemmie suck you."

"That's all right, Mugen, I'm fine."

"C'mere," I demanded, grabbing his hips while shoving his juban outta the way. "Lemmie." He was already hard so I took him all the way in, burying my face in his pubes, moaning in satisfaction. The captain's big hands were on my ass, feeling me up, making sure I didn't push the cock out, while Jin's were wrapped around my head, holding me steady as he thrust into my throat. I felt surrounded by them, overwhelmed by their strength and the sensations coursing through me. That wooden cock up my ass was just my size, and it made my head swim to realize that this is what I felt like to Jin when I had him. Imagining I was him getting fucked by me while he fucked my face...well, it kinda blew my mind.

When Jin finally came I didn't want to let go, nursing on him till he pulled my head up and kissed me fine. I was so focused on his tongue, his quiet contented sounds, it startled me when I caught the captain's scent and felt the cock nudge a little deeper, rotating around in there. I moaned and Jin raised his head, waiting until my vision cleared before whispering, "Save your heart for me." Then he pushed me away and I turned to Captain Nunes.

Gathering me into his lap like I was five, he claimed my mouth and started to stroke me perfect. I was so horny and it felt so good, I almost let him, but I finally reached down to stop his hand, breaking the kiss. "I gotta try, K?" I insisted, while I rearranged myself, oiled him up and straddled his hips.

"Are you certain?" he asked, looking unsure but so horny and feverish I thought I was gonna burst with pride.

"Hell yeah!" I pushed the cock out and sat on him, barely getting anywhere at first. He was built kinda pointy, thank god, but I still got stuck a few times when my body clamped down, screaming, _what the fuck are you trying to do?!?_ He wrapped his arms around my waist, supporting me so I could relax my lower half, and I hung over his shoulder trying to remember how Jin took me in that first time. His whole body had gone limp so I tried to do that too and, since the the captain is so strong, it actually worked.

I knew I was in trouble the second he was in. I froze, afraid to move, cuz the pressure in my guts was so intense the orgasm was right there, ready to explode. I clung to him, panting, trying to will it away, but my whole body was trembling and I was losing the ability to control my legs. "Are you all right?" he whispered.

"I'm so all right I'm gonna cum before you can fuck me," I told him, humiliated by my lack of control.

He chuckled...and let me go. I slid downward with a scream and came all over him, feeling like I was split in two, writhing on that pole of his as the most intense orgasm I've ever had wracked through me. I remember him grabbing my face and kissing me, but then...nothing. When I came to, Jin was right where I left him but the captain was gone.

"He's in the privy," Jin told me, noticing my panicked expression.

"I passed out, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Did he fuck me?"

He rolled his eyes. "No Mugen, not while you were sleeping."

"Damn! I can't believe I lost it like that." But suddenly, a worry plagued me. "How did he cum? Did you do him?"

"No, I did not," he assured me. "He came by his own hand."

I eyed him suspiciously, not sure I believed him. "You didn't help him out?"

"I watched, but did not participate." It seemed like he was telling the truth but, still, the feeling wouldn't go away. Jin was part of our scene now, and I wasn't sure what to make of it. There was something in his eyes, something between us now that wasn't there before, although I couldn't put my finger on what it was. So, these days, when I look back on that night, I wonder if its when things started getting crazy for us.

But, at that point I felt like it was worth it, an amazing experience I'd never forget. And when I was blushing like a virgin in Captain Nunes' quarters the next day, asking for passage outta Ryukyu, I knew he wasn't gonna say no. It was great to be on board the Brightness again, getting back into shape after being knocked on my ass for so long. Since my jobs in Ryukyu wern't too demanding, it felt good to be using my body and working hard, doing the kinda shit that's second nature to me cuz I was practically raised on a boat.

Fuu took to life at sea like she'd been born to it, and was given my old job in the galley helping Shii-san. Everyone was always flattering her or telling dumb jokes whenever she showed her face on deck, and I could tell she really liked it. Seeing her hanging out in the kinda clothes I'm used to seeing girls wear really did something for me. I can't explain it, but it was like she was taking my side, or maybe that she liked me best. Besides all that she looked totally hot, and it was impossible to keep my hands off her when we were down to one thin layer of cloth between me and her sweet self.

The situation with Jin was almost the opposite. It seemed like the second he stepped on board he lost his strength. I was used to him being the sure one, the one who plotted and planned and always knew what to do. Our roles were kinda reversed on the Brightness, him being stuck with menial jobs at first while I worked with the rest of the crew. He did what he was asked without complaint, of course, but I wondered if it rankled him. He used to initiate sex most of the time and now he wasn't—at all—so I knew something was up, I just couldn't figure out what.

Our relationship seemed to be going backwards, and he was getting more and more like he was when we first met—all shut down and distracted in his thoughts. He wasn't paying attention to me and Fuu said he wasn't paying attention to her, so his head was basically stuck up his ass. I was used to him chasing after me, but now I did the stalking, climbing into his hammock practically every night to molest him. He hated that hammock and said he couldn't get a good night's sleep even when he was alone in it, so he'd always complain about my intrusion until I shut him up.

Kissing Jin is always the best way to tame him when he's pissy and flailing against himself. His dick is hard but he'll still push me away. Sure, whatever. I just land on top of him, wrap my tongue around his and force him to pay attention to me. His body wants to play, of course, so it never takes long before he stops struggling and lets me have my way. I have to kiss on him a lot and draw things out for as long as I can stand it so he'll crash after he cums and not kick me back into my own hammock when we're done.

I gotta say, the only thing better than Fuu in Ryukyuian clothes is Jin in Chinese ones. No more groping through fifty layers of crap to find him. I sit on his hips and he's right there. It's great! When it's really hot, sometimes he's not even wearing a 'doshi, so we can get the best dry hump going without even getting naked. It ain't easy to coordinate a fuck in a hammock, so most of the time we'd just kiss and grind and touch, cumming into each other's hands. But sometimes, if I was really lucky that night, I'd see a little of the old Jin I knew before we sailed on the Brightness.

Sometimes...sometimes he'd stick his fingers into my mouth make me eat my own cum, or push them deep and force me to swallow them. He knows how it messes with me to get my throat fucked so when he does it I can really feel his heat, how much he still needs me, and my heart mushes into a thousand wibbly pieces.

Sometimes he'd yank my shorts down, hawk into his hand and spear me as I sat on top of him, controlling my hips in that steel grip of his so that he always hit the right place. He'd watch me like a hawk, eyes burning into my soul, revelling in every tremor he could wrench outta me. Those kinda moments were what I lived for on that voyage, but they didn't happen very often. Most of the time he was off somewhere else, unreachable, even when we had our hands in each other's pants. He was doing it cuz he was as horny as me, but it usually wasn't enough to lure him outta the box he was hiding in.

Once when he was all zonked out and dozey I asked him what was going on. Usually when I did he insisted he was fine, but that night he said, "Everything about life on board this ship is alien to me. I can't find my footing. We're just a tiny speck on this immense ocean...it's terrifying." Jin? Scared? I couldn't get my head around it and wasn't sure I believed him. The Brightness was sound, her crew and captain experienced. That fact was glaringly obvious to anyone, so his explanation left me more confused than ever.

And, on top of everything else, he was spending an awful lot of time with Captain Nunes, which kinda bugged me. Jin said there was nothing going on, but I still felt jealous cuz they seemed to share something outta my reach. Whenever I saw them together on deck and could mosey close enough to catch their conversation, they were always talking about the most boring stuff: tarrifs, trade guilds and politics, or the stupid social customs of this country or that. Who gives a shit? I didn't get it and felt left out.

I was so used to being the only one Captain Nunes was into, it was strange to notice these obnoxious Second Best notions lurking in my heart. I didn't like it, and the problem was compounded by the awkwardness our little adventure brought into me and the captain's relationship. He kept a respectful distance as always, but now I couldn't help but wonder if he hoped it would happen again. Since I kinda did, I figured he prolly did too, but there was no way I was gonna go there when things with my two lovers were slowly going wacko.

So, I played coy like I did on my first voyage, and we watched each other from afar like before. I still had the hots for him, but now that I had a whole new perspective on things I wasn't fantasizing about him fucking me anymore. I wasn't gonna go seeking out an experience like _that_ again anytime soon. But it made me feel good to be around him so much, even if he was talking to Jin, and I could feel myself getting stronger with him always nearby.

The best thing about the voyage was that Fuu was loving me sweet, and since getting with her was still really new and exciting, it kinda took my mind off of what was happening with Jin. We had some hot times, the three of us together, but I was always vulnerable cuz I'd dive between her legs to stake out the territory and Jin ain't no dummy. He'd dive into me while I was doing her and turn my studly self into a squealing pile of uke. It was embarrassing. So I liked to seek her out, just the two of us, to remind her who I was when Jin wasn't nailing me.

Fuu is really uncomplicated when it comes to sex. She likes it, and if she's not too frazzed she's easy to approach—the opposite of Jin. I leaned on her a lot as my main man got more and more confusing, since it was easier to put my focus where it was wanted than where it wasn't. And when I'm focused on something like I was about Fuu, interesting things happen.

Once we were in port and I was wandering around in the red light district all by myself. I saw one of those stores that sells sex toys—wooden and ivory cocks and other naughty shit—and decided to check it out. This silk covered box caught my attention, and inside were these two balls about the size of small plums, made of metal covered with delicate enameling. My hand was drawn to them and I was surprised by two things: their weight and the fact that there was something inside them banging around! Whatever was in there gave off a little chime when it hit the side, its heft causing a slight vibration. Oh yeah! I got hard just holding them, imagining how they might feel to her inside.

They weren't cheap, but I bought them anyway, and the crazy fantasies they sparked launched about a dozen jackoff sessions before I could finally spring them on her one afternoon. Me and Shii-san had a deal, and he never gave me grief (or told the captain) when I'd sneak her off to play. That day I wanted to let her stew, so I pulled her into the storage room behind the fireplace.

"Mugen, I'm busy," she complained, half-heartedly, "besides, Shii-san will hear." Good girls always have to complain.

I pulled the treasures outta my pocket and put them in her hand. She looked at me, confused at first, but as she felt them up her eyes suddenly went wide and she blushed to high heaven. She was so flustered, I got her pants untied before she even knew it. "Oh no!" she finally exclaimed. "I couldn't!"

I took one from her and touched the cool enamel to her belly, trailing a line down to her pubes and circling in the right place. "C'mon babe, it'll feel good," I said, teasing a finger along her folds.

"Mugen, you're terrible!" she cried, but her thighs parted and she had enough girl juice going I could push it right inside. She squirmed and cooed so nice my resolve wavered, so I didn't waste any time with the second one. It took every ounce of my willpower not to fuck her right then and there, but Jin's taught me the value of patience, so I did her pants back up while she was still focused on what was happening inside.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked as I opened the door. "You can't just leave me like this!"

"No time to play now," I lied. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Later!"

"Mugen, wait!"

But I was outta there. I had to dump a whole bucket of water on myself to cool down, but it was great to feel so horny, so I was enjoying it. I was working on deck later when Lee gave me a poke, chuckling. I looked where he was pointing and there she was in her usual place, giving me one of her most intense, _if you don't get your ass over here and take care of me now I'm gonna kill you_, looks. I tied the last barrel and headed her way, scooping her up and slinging her over my shoulder while the guys whooped and whistled. They all know about us, but I ain't above showing off now and then. I'm lucky to have Fuu and I know it.

I dragged her into my favorite corner of the hold and knelt, planting a kiss on her belly while I got her shorts untied, then stuck my face in her pubes and breathed her in. Her horny scent was coming off her like crazy and it made my head spin with lust. "Now I have to do wash tonight," she complained in her good girl way, and I laughed to see that her shorts were soaked at the crotch. I snuck a finger inside, found one of the balls and pushed it deeper while she moaned and ground herself into my hand. "Mugen, no more teasing!" she warned and, that time, I knew she meant it.

"Push 'em out," I ordered. She blushed, but closed her eyes, concentrated, and they fell into my waiting palm. I set them down and slid three fingers into her, fluttering in the right place to make her dance for me. I knew she wanted to get to it, but she was too steamy and juicy to resist. I fucked her with my hand first, pressing my thumb outside, letting her move how she wanted. She was so ready it happened fast, and I was tempted to keep going but my cock was getting grumpy, so I settled her on my lap instead.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and purred, "Yes, Mugen. More please." Oh yeah! That position takes so much coordination, I could keep it up a long time for her before I finally took things horizontal and let myself get off too. My girl, she's the most yummy thing! I don't know if I'll ever get enough of her now, though, cuz the good times didn't last.

It was always a drag to go back to work after engaging in such hotness, so maybe that's why she stopped wanting to play so much. But after about five or six weeks, she started handing me enough no's and excuses, I stopped asking. And with nothing else to occupy my head I got this bug up my butt. Or maybe, it was more like why was this bug always up my butt and not the other way around? It plagued me enough that I brought it up one night.

"Every time we've gotten together with Fuu, you've had us both but I haven't had you, so I'm thinking it's time," I ventured.

He eyed me warily. "Why is that?"

"Well, she asked me once which one of us was seme and I told her we took turns, so I don't...."

"She did not!" he spat.

The goofy, indignant look on his face made me laugh. "She did so, a few days after our opium afternoon. It's cuz you kissed her. That's when she started crushing on you."

"Crushing on me? Then? I don't think so." Now he seemed stupefied. The man sure is clueless about himself.

"It's true," I insisted. "She asked how we did it and who was on top, so don't make a liar outta me."

"I don't know, Mugen," he said, doubtfully. "We'll see."

I took it as a yes when I walked in our room at the inn a few nights later to find him ass up between her legs. Yup, gonna tap that. He protested but didn't stop fucking her so I happily ventured onward, as I was hungry for him something bad and not so drunk that I couldn't get it up. Besides, Jin's ass is too inviting to ignore. His cheeks are so spare, when he bends over his hole shows. There's no need to spread anything, it's just right there, all vulnerable and ready for plundering.

My tongue went in first, making him gasp and shudder, and the idea of Fuu watching me turn him on like that was totally hot. It was all I could do to not hump his leg and be done with it. Instead, I ate him out real nice until he was as relaxed as he was gonna be, then checked out his ass. It was way tight, just as I feared, since I hadn't fucked him since before we left Ryukyu. Thinking optimistic, I scooped up some of the honey leaking outta Fuu and pushed a finger home, working him slow and steady till he was ready for another. I finally got to three, but he was still pretty tight. It wasn't gonna be easy to fuck him, but I didn't let that stop me.

There was no way I was gonna miss my chance to have him like that. So I pushed as careful as I could, letting him take me at pretty much his own pace, until he'd finally swallowed the head and we were home free. Fuu and me shared the most luscious naughty look, binding us together in such a lewd conspiracy I thought I was gonna lose it right then and there. To be buried in him again, fucking them both, really...it was amazing, the best scene we've ever had. I crashed that night all blissed out, happy to be alive, and I hoard that feeling like gold these days cuz it's the last time I felt it.

Of course great shit like that always has its consequences and something definitely went wrong there, but I have no idea what happened or how to fix it with Jin. He stopped talking to me after that and hasn't told me why, so it's like dealing with the Jin I met way back when. Eventually I lost my patience and stopped bothering him about it. If he wanted to be pissed, that was his problem. Fuck him.

Fuu noticed, of course, and started bugging me about what was going on but I denied everything. I didn't know myself, so what could I say? Even Captain Nunes came nosing around, asking what our plans were once we got to Canton and stuff. He invited us to stay at his place and I told him we'd prolly take him up on his offer, if nothing more than I was curious about his wife and the kinda scene he had going for himself.

He half-jokingly asked if I'd consider sailing on to Saigon, knowing I'd say no, but I felt flattered he asked anyway. Things were weird with Jin and Fuu at the moment, but I was sure we'd figure things out eventually the way we always did. Boy, was I wrong!

When Jin asked Fuu to marry him I almost shit my pants. She was standing there with her mouth hanging open, so I didn't waste any time. "You can't say yes!" I yelled.

"Shut up, Mugen!" says he. "This is Fuu's choice."

"_You_ shut the fuck up," I replied. "Why in hell would she do something so stupid as marry you?"

"I have more to offer her than you ever could."

"You got nothing to offer that I couldn't ten times over. Your fucking samurai blood don't mean shit around here."

He stuck his nose in my face, eyes blazing, "And what could a common criminal from Ryukyu have to offer a samurai's daughter?"

"I care about her and you don't!"

"What?!? That's a lie and you know it!"

"Guys...." she piped up, but we weren't listening.

"If anyone's gonna marry her, it's gonna be me!" I declared.

"Fuu would never make such a foolish choice," he replied, looking so smug I had to punch him. It connected too and he stumbled into some boxes on deck.

"Listen you fucker...." I stepped closer, ready to take another shot when a screech brought me up short.

"Stop it, you stupid jerks! STOP IT!" She was stamping her feet, more pissed than I've ever seen her. "I haven't said yes, and the way you guys have been acting lately I don't know why I should choose either of you! How dare you talk about this as if I'm not standing right here!" I opened my mouth to defend myself when something grabbed my hair and gave me such a shake, I yelped instead.

"What's all this, then?" came a deep voice. "Fighting on board, Mugen?" Damn! Paolo-san, the captain's brother, was almost as big as he was but not anywhere near as easygoing. I stammered something about how it wasn't my fault but he ignored me. "Fuu-san, the captain would like to speak with you," he told her. "Please go see him in his quarters." Her eyes got big and she ran off, prolly glad to escape, I suppose. He let go of my hair and turned to us, scowling. "We're laying anchor in less than an hour. There is work to do. Step to it, my lads, before I lose my temper."

Me and Jin gave each other the evil eye, but neither of us was stupid enough to ignore the lieutenant, so off we went. I didn't see Jin and Fuu again until we had to face each other in the coach Captain Nunes hired to to his place. We all managed to be civil under his watchful eye, and once we got to his place all hell broke loose and that was that.

"Papa! Papa!" came many voices as we walked in the door. Some tiny creature grabbed his knee while two more lept into his arms, keeping us from entering further. He laughed and called out their names, but I can't remember what they were. And then this pretty lady no taller than Fuu swept in and shooed them all away.

The captain picked her up and swung her around, kissing her neck while she scolded him. "Manuel, put me down! Not in front of everyone!"

He set her on her feet, still laughing, and turned to us. "Let me introduce my wife, Nunes Chan. My dear, you know...."

"Oh yes!" she smiled. "My husband has written me all about you. I'm so happy we could finally meet. Please come in. You may stay with us until you get yourself settled."

Jin bowed perfect. "Thank you, but we couldn't impose like that. We can afford a room." I was glad he said it and muttered support. The sooner we could all hang together again the sooner life would get back to normal between us. We had some serious talking to do!

She wasn't having it, though. "The three of you...together?" She got that kind of concerned mother look that makes your heart sink, like you know she's gonna put the kibosh on all your fun plans. "I wouldn't hear of it!" She reached for Fuu before either of us could react. "Come with me, Fuu-san. My eldest daughter is working at the moment, but she's been looking forward to meeting you and has invited you to stay in her room. Let me show you where to put your things."

Before I knew it, Fuu disappeared down the hall and the captain was all amused, almost daring us to protest. I turned to Jin and he looked as helpless as I felt, so I kept my mouth shut. "We have a guest room you can both stay in, if you like," he told us, "and please give us the pleasure of your company at dinner."

So, I stayed for dinner, but not the night. I got a room somewhere, feeling sorry for myself, and the extra special blowjob I paid for only made things worse. With Fuu basically kidnapped by the Nunes family, I wasn't sure where to go or what to do. And the knife that Jin's proposal left in my gut still hurt really bad, almost making me feel sick. I'd never thought of him as an enemy before, and I hated how pissed and confused I felt.

The next day I was wandering around the docks in a stupor, not sure why I was there but having nowhere else to go, when Captain Nunes called my name. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he slung two great sacks into an almost-loaded dinghy, ready to row back to the ship.

"Don't know," I admitted. "Don't know what the hell's going on anymore. You taking off again soon, huh?"

He sent the guys helping him off to get more shit and looked down at me. "Yes, tomorrow. You've made this run before, we'll be back in less than two months. Sail with us, Mugen."

My heart lept even as my guts clenched in fear. "I don't know how smart that'd be."

"Give the young lady some time to work the situation through," he said quietly. "That's my advice."

"But leave her alone with him for six weeks...maybe more? I don't know."

His expression was so compassionate, I had to turn away. "He asked and she didn't say yes. Isn't that correct?"

I suddenly realized he was right! If she'd really wanted Jin, she wouldn't have looked so confused and freaked out when he asked her. I grinned and he smiled back, pulling me to his chest as he stroked the back of my neck, giving me shivers. It felt so good to be in someone's arms again, I let myself soak it up for a bit, relieved there was still someone in the world who wanted me.

"Sail with us, Mugen," he repeated, his lips against the top of my head.

My whole body relaxed, the scent and comfort of him bringing back nothing but good stuff. "OK, I'll go," I decided.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Adrift III**  
by Laura Bryannan

My life as I had come to know it ended one fine October evening. Halfway though class I felt my skin prickling, as though someone were watching me, and I assumed Mugen had come home earlier than usual from wherever he wandered to in the afternoons. Scanning the neighbors milling about, my heart suddenly stopped. I knew who it was the moment I saw him and the awareness sent my emotions reeling. It had to be the captain of the Brightness, come for Mugen.

Unable to focus on class any further and needing a better view, I asked Wei-san to take over and went to speak with him. The closer I got, the more impressive he became. I haven't looked up to a man since my seventeenth year, so it was both captivating and disconcerting to find him peering down at me. Mugen's taste was flawless. I could see why he had fallen for such a man, for while his size was intimidating, his face was thoughtful and pleasant. He said something to me that was so kind I was taken aback, and wondered how a foreigner could come to have such insight.

I knew immediately what would happen the moment Mugen found him here and I could hardly contain my excitement, making it difficult to return my focus to my students when there were other, more enticing, things to observe. My eyes kept straying to where he stood, drinking in the sight of him. His physique evoked fond memories of my mentor at the dojo, Harumasa, whom I'd admired and loved, and I could feel my heart ache for that relationship as I gazed at him. Mugen was fortunate to have this man's regard, that was clear, and I was fascinated by how much I wanted to have it as well.

When Mugen finally spied the captain I saw a side of him I had sensed, but never before witnessed. His entire aspect became predator, unobtrusively stalking his victim with steely-eyed precision. To watch such a hunt was chilling but fascinating, and intensely arousing. I wanted Mugen to bag this prey, knowing I'd gain some of the boon, and did what I could to help entice him into our lair.

Shooing my students away as quickly as possible and praying Fuu would come home late as had been her wont recently, I finally escaped into the house to discover a jaw-dropping sight. Mugen had the man's shirt off and his pants open, exposing the largest cock I have ever seen. No longer than mine, but so thick I winced, knowing that Mugen was probably going to attack him anyway. He did, of course.

I was charmed by the captain's incredulousness, how almost innocent he seemed, completely willing to follow Mugen's lead. One expects brutishness from a man that size, but I quickly let down my guard, realizing he was handling Mugen with such reverence and care, I needn't worry. I feast my eyes on the two of them, enjoying my arousal, when Mugen turned to me. I would have been happy to simply witness that evening, but perhaps he wanted to insure I wouldn't join in or otherwise participate.

There is no resisting Mugen's throat, however, and the reality of the man watching made it even more exhilarating. His scent was so unusual, there was no ignoring his presence, even with my eyes closed and such overwhelming distractions. I was touched when Mugen refused to let go after my orgasm, clinging to me as though he were having second thoughts or, more likely, waiting for my permission. So I pulled him up, kissed him soundly, and sent him to his destiny.

The scene did not play out as I expected and I believe Mugen was surprised as well, but I will admit to being grateful for the brevity of it as I'm not sure how long I could have watched them without feeling jealous. As it was, the captain was left high and dry, which put me in a precarious position. I roused myself from my post-orgasmic stupor and got him a towel as he lay the practically-unconscious Mugen down on the futon. Deciding I would not approach my lover's territory, I wasn't sure whether I hoped he would turn to me for resolution or not. When he did not, I found myself admiring him even more.

With a smile and a shrug, he closed his eyes and brought himself off, giving me an opportunity to blatantly stare in appreciation at the scene. The hair on his chest and belly made me want to touch it. Was it soft? Wiry? I'd never seen so much on a man before. I yearned to lay my head on his chest and feel protected by those arms, to be a little boy again and forget all my troubles.

His moan roused me from my daydreams, and I watched him cum discretely into his hand rather than onto his belly. He used the towel again and eyed me, unashamed, then turned to gaze fondly at the snoring Mugen curled up next to him, noting, "I haven't seen fireworks like that in all my life."

"I believe he finds you inspiring," I told him.

He made that charming incredulous face again before musing, "Inspiring...yes...he is quite inspiring."

"I'm hungry. I'll make dinner," I announced, changing the subject before any green monsters arrived. "Would you like some too?"

"Yes, please."

And so I stuck yesterday's leftovers on the fire and pulled our meal together while he washed up and dressed. Mugen woke a short while later, blushing and apologetic, and we had as normal a dinner as one could have under the circumstances.

The enormity of what had happened didn't begin to sink in until Fuu returned home, clearly confused by the situation but wisely unwilling to pursue the matter. And I realized how hurt she might be by Mugen's actions, or even mine in encouraging him. I suppose it's a measure of how my mind works that I look to that fateful evening as certainly the cause of everything to follow, and sometimes the punishment for it.

Life on board the Brightness was awful, and I often considered it a well-deserved fate for all my myriad misdeeds. The continual motion beneath my feet insured I felt nauseous all the time. Sometimes it was better, sometimes it was worse, but it was always there, no matter what I was doing or how hard I was working. And on top of everything else was the reality I hated to admit to myself: I was afraid. The idea of men sitting inside a wooden barrel bobbing along in the vast ocean terrified me. I was confounded by the hubris of it, at how the gods must surely be laughing at anyone so foolish to believe they could survive, one tiny ship against the wind and the waves.

It took all my self-control to function each day, to smile, do my work and act as though everything were normal. There wasn't one aspect of my life that wasn't disrupted. The sun and heat forced me out of my own clothes early on, and while I'll admit my new outfit was more comfortable, I looked diseased with my skin continually peeling, and the ache of it was yet another discomfort to manage along with the others. The experience tested everything I understood about myself and showed me to be a fool, not that I didn't already know that, but it was difficult to have my nose rubbed in it every waking moment.

Despite my complaining, there were three worthwhile aspects of this journey. The first was sleeping with Mugen, a tradition we had fallen out of while we lived in Ryukyu. Unfortunately it involved one of the many trials of life on board the Brightness: a contraption called a hammock. And while I'm sure it was wiser than a bed in such an environment, you cannot stretch out your legs, the ropes dig into your skin, and it is quite uncomfortable for anything longer than a short nap. Add to these realities a lover snoring in my ear, his body typically cutting off the circulation in one or more limbs, and it amounted to never having one good night's sleep for the entire voyage.

But I needed him there to keep me sane, his tongue in my mouth and his hands on my body, distracting me from all my worries and discomforts. It took some getting used to, being sexual with Mugen when men were hanging on either side of us, almost literally within arm's reach. It was worse than the dorm when I was a youth at the dojo, and I protested at first. "Look," he whispered. "It's the rules on a ship that what's happening in the next hammock ain't happening, got it? Whatever the guy is doing—jacking off, eating his boogers, fucking his lover—you don't see it, you don't hear it, and he ignores you back. That's the way it works."

I had to admit it seemed the truth. The crew dealt with their sexual urges in the varied ways men will, and there didn't seem to be any animosity or curiosity toward those who chose to handle them with another crewmember. And so Mugen's visits became my reward after all my travail each day, and I anticipated them like a fine meal or a bowl of opium. For an hour or so every night, before I passed out from sheer exhaustion, I would have a spate of normalcy: his wiry body in my arms, his scent surrounding me, his strength and confidence quieting my perpetual distress.

The second wonderful thing about the voyage was shore leave. I lived for the days we could escape the ship and walk on the blessed earth. It was the only time I got to spend with Fuu, so that was a treasure in itself, and to feel like myself again was just as great a gift. We developed a ritual, wandering around in shops first, hunting for the various items we required or desired, then locating an amenable place to dine. The awkwardness would disappear from our conversation by the end of the meal, and it would feel like we were sitting around the fireplace at home once more, sharing our experiences of the day while secretly planning other adventures for dessert.

At first, our leaves together were exquisite, life-affirming and quite lascivious. It was such a relief to be off that wretched ship, bathe to my heart's content, lay on a proper flat futon and play until I couldn't move another muscle. We created many arousing memories I cherish to this day that first month of our voyage. But somewhere along the way it became less easy. The awkwardness remained as we faced each other in our room and we felt inhibited and shy. At home we had a natural closeness that was denied us on board the Brightness, and it was painful to discover how that bond had been so tied to our life in Ryukyu. It didn't seem to carry into this environment, which kept us ever busy and separate from each other.

And then, the unimaginable occurred. I am still trying to understand what happened the last time the three of us were together. The evening had begun so well, and I savored the time Fuu and I had to spend alone. Mugen tended to appropriate her when he was there, which often left me with no one but him to attack. That wasn't a bad thing, of course, but I did miss being intimate with Fuu and felt our relationship was suffering due to the lack of it. I could tell from the marks on her body that he was finding ways to have her when I was not around but, being unfamiliar with the ship, I didn't know how to accomplish that, and the closet she roomed in was far too tiny for anything but sleep.

The memory of that night remains painful, for Mugen had never mishandled me in such a way before, and I was so shocked I didn't know how to respond. I would like to blame it all on his drunken state, but it's hard to believe he wasn't aware of how he was hurting me as he clumsily sought entry into my body. In fact, I became convinced he intended to wound when he jubilantly promised to fuck me until I screamed and then proceeded to do so.

The intensity of my orgasm and the wonder of having it in Fuu's arms was completely destroyed by one word: bitch. The man called me a bitch in front of her, a word he has never used before. I felt dumbfounded and humiliated, my head spinning in miserable confusion. Why was he doing this? I didn't understand then and I still do not. But I was so angry the mere sight of him sickened me, which made the last week of the voyage difficult, for I couldn't bear to see or speak to him.

It's strange how Spirit contrives to set you on a path, one you are certain you have not chosen, but find yourself on nonetheless. Mugen brought Captain Nunes into our lives, and if I had to point to one overriding factor causing our current predicament it would be him. Once we created The Disaster at New Star Inn ourselves, our relationship was ripe for the plundering and he did so expertly. But I get ahead of myself.

The man in question, Captain Nunes, was the final gift of this voyage and also the bearer of many surprising gifts himself. At first we barely interacted, and I spent my days mopping and scrubbing, or helping various crew lug the continual flow of boxes, barrels and sacks in, out and around the various holds of the ship. We would put into port and drag out the things we were selling, then drag back the things we'd bought. It was grueling, monotonous work, but anything that kept me busy was a distraction from my body and so I welcomed it.

I was surprised when he called me into his quarters a few weeks into the voyage, asking if I could take down a letter he needed to send to a business associate in Edo. I was willing, of course, and so he dictated and I wrote it up for him, becoming instantly curious about his connections in the capital city and elsewhere. It was the beginning of our friendship, and I always knew when we were a few days out of port, for he would usually have several to send and would call me in to play secretary before we arrived at a new city.

The more I wrote, the more I realized what trust he was placing in me, for it became clear in ways I had never considered that a European tradesman surviving successfully in the East had to have many friends in high places and influence of his own he was willing to wield. He was a fascinating man to talk to, for he had been so many places and knew so many different cultures, he seemed an endless font of knowledge about the world. I never ran out of questions for him, and it was a pleasant diversion during more unpleasant duties to daydream about what I could ask him next.

I had forgotten what it was like to share adult conversation with another person, having lost all that when I was cast from the dojo. Mugen and Fuu, I love them well, but neither have been interested in conversing much beyond What are we going to eat? or What should we do now? So it was thrilling and soul-satisfying to listen to him discuss his strategies circumventing the trade barriers and tarrifs each country throws in his path, or of the glad handing and bribery that must occur everywhere for his business to continue. The man was a wily fox, that was clear, but he never ventured an underhanded deal in my presence, thus my admiration for him continued to grow unabated.

As we spent more time together, I learned why his scent was so unique. His drinks of preference were coffee—awful, vile stuff—and brandy which, while overly sweet, I found enjoyable, so long as I kept myself to one snifter. His smoking tastes were strange, however, indulging in a leaf called tobacco, which held no interest for me whatsoever even though it came all the way from the mysterious New World. He claimed it relaxed him, helped him think, besides being a pleasant pastime. I could grant the pastime aspects, but experienced absolutely no benefits I could discern. Opium produces very obvious benefits, tobacco none at all, so his interest in the product was mystifying.

However, it was during one of his many pipes that the bombshell dropped and our relationship was forever changed. He was puffing thoughtfully after dictating his letter, and I was unobtrusively observing him, as always, when he ventured a startling question. "When Mugen asked for passage on this voyage he said, '_They're after Jin_,' and I've always wanted to ask why. Would you tell me?"

He had this way of looking at you that made you want to pour your soul out to him, so I did. "There was an assassin sent after us and I dispatched him. It appears he was more important to the government than our simple selves would merit."

He gasped and dropped his pipe, then scrambled, cursing, to wipe the embers off of his pants before they burned the fabric. "You're the one?!?" he cried. "You killed Kariya Kagetoki?"

It was my turn to gasp. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, my boy, it was the talk of Edo. At least, among those of us who care about such things."

I could only stare, dumbfounded, when he continued.

"I'm a Christian man in a heathen world, if you'll pardon my saying so, and I've found the pogroms and persecutions of those of my faith hard to stomach, in your country in particular. We were angered to learn that the Hand of God had been called out of retirement to put down a new alleged Christian threat, but then our spies began reporting the most surprising news: the man had not returned from his assignment! Eventually, the obvious conclusions were drawn, as it was unlikely he would abandon his post, and there was much rejoicing. But why was he sent after you three? I don't understand."

"He was sent to kill Fuu and her father," I informed him. "I didn't arrive in time to save her father, but..."

"Fuu and her father?" he interrupted. "But that would mean... Could it be? What was his name?"

"Seizou Kasumi, I believe."

"Astounding!" he shouted, leaping from his chair. "And Fuu-san is his daughter?"

"Well...yes."

He was beaming with joy. "Of all the... No one is going to believe this when I tell them." He chuckled to himself, shaking his head, and then turned to me. "This calls for a drink, Jin-sama." My eyes widened as he bowed formally. "Seizou Kazumi was a great man who sacrificed much for the Christians in Japan. I am grateful you were able to save his daughter from the Shogunate."

I was stunned, to say the least, and didn't know how to respond, so I sipped on my brandy even though it was too early in the day to be drinking while he ran off to tell his brother the news. I wondered if he knew Fuu's father personally. He certainly seemed to know more about him than Fuu did, for he shared information I had never heard before. One thing was clear, however, he looked at me differently after that, and I'm sure it's why he pressed me about a certain fateful matter shortly before our voyage ended.

"Speaking as a father—my eldest daughter is only a year older than Fuu-san—I must ask you a personal question," he began. "What are your intentions toward the young lady? I speculate about the three of you and I become concerned."

He eyed me intently and I quailed, not having given it much thought. "Have you asked Mugen this question?" I stalled.

He chuckled, glancing toward the person in question wistfully. "Of course not. Mugen is a child, a wild, impulsive one. He will happily take what he is given without remorse or care for any consequence. But you, Jin? Surely you can't expect to continue taking advantage of her situation this way. Seizou-dono's daughter deserves better."

I felt a pang of guilt. Were we taking advantage of Fuu? At first I bristled, but then I realized he was right. We had fallen into happy debauchery without intending to, and circumstances had contrived to allow us to continue on that path because of Fuu's choice to become a boy. It would have been easier to dissemble, but I couldn't lie to the man. I faced him and said, "I'm ashamed to admit I hadn't considered the situation from...a father's perspective."

He gave me a fond look that made my knees weak. "Then I trust you'll find a way to do right by the girl, yes?"

I nodded, basking in his gaze. "Yes sir, I will."

I wonder to this day if I asked Fuu to marry me in the inane way I did solely because Captain Nunes shamed me into it. My intentions were honorable but, at that time and place, it was the absolute wrong thing to do. I only realized that in retrospect, unfortunately, and not just because it's surely what goaded Mugen into sailing away. The situation between the three of us was already precarious, so to make such a proposal without considering the consequences was most unlike me. I can only say in my own defense that the captain's impassioned concern for her was so overwhelming, he had me convinced poor Fuu required rescuing, completely forgetting the true nature of the damsel in question.

By the time I reached that level of wisdom, however, both my lovers were out of my reach, and I had no idea whether the situation would be permanent or not. The Nunes family whisked Fuu away from us with ninja-like efficiency, but I could see at dinner that night she was not going to protest the action. The captain's eldest, Biyu, whom everyone called Bella, was instantly smitten and wanted to hear all about her adventures. There was another girl, Yue, who was eleven and Zhu, nine, who were also old enough to be fascinated by Fuu's worldly past. To her credit, Mother Chan never treated Fuu as a fallen women, which she certainly could have, or appeared to even think such a thing. It gave me hope that others might feel the same way, and seeing Fuu so happy was the greatest reward of all.

"I never had sisters or girlfriends growing up," she said to me one evening several weeks later, "and I'm having so much fun! Maybe that's why I can't bear to leave just yet, even though I'm imposing. Mother Chan has been so nice. I guess it's what I need right now." I agreed because it was clear she was right. The nest she'd landed in comforted me greatly, and Fuu's well being was never a worry in my new life here. I was pleased she was receiving the mothering she missed so much, since neither Mugen nor I could give it to her.

So, despite our status as lovers, in Canton, Fuu and I began at the beginning. Under the protective wing of Mother Chan, she was treated as one of her daughters, and thus I courted her the way I would have courted her had we met under different circumstances. Every evening I came over and we would visit in the Nunes' library, with the door open, of course, all the while being disrupted by children peeking and giggling. It was both charming and entertaining...but very tense at first, for once she realized Mugen had left us, she could take out her frustration on no one but me.

"Why were you fighting?" she asked more than once, and I never knew how to respond, so I tended not to. "Did you tell him to leave? Did you want him to leave?"

"No, Fuu, I didn't."

"Everything was fine until that last time we were together, but it was so wonderful, I can't understand what went wrong."

My jaw dropped. "You thought it was wonderful?" It had been so not-wonderful for me, I didn't believe her.

"Well, yes." She eyed me, blushing but clearly certain. "Both of us making you happy like that. It was something I've always dreamed about."

I felt amazed and relieved she hadn't been aware of what he'd put me through and didn't want to burst her bubble, so answering her questions about why we'd been fighting became impossible.

The unanswered question I'd asked her remained between us, as well. I didn't want to bring the matter up again, she never did herself, and I will admit to feeling hurt by that. I had hoped she'd be pleased and flattered by my proposal, at the least relieved, but instead it felt as though I had trapped her somehow—backed her into a corner she didn't want to be in. So matters were quite awkward between us at first, but as our individual lives moved onward there were finally things to share with each other besides all that we didn't wish to discuss.

Fuu went to work at Peach Garden, the restaurant Bella served at, but as prep cook, not as a fellow server. Bella knew Miss Ling needed the help and Fuu was happy to find another boss more tolerable than Kanna-san. She continued using Wakana as her family name, as did I. Perhaps I wanted to cling to my one remaining connection to her, but since there was no denying the wanted posters coming out of Nagasaki, there were other reasons not to flaunt my true name even this far away from Japan.

My own work situation developed more slowly. I moved out of the Nunes' home after a few days and took a room near the Peach Garden, but had no ambitions for myself. The idea of becoming a bouncer again did not appeal. My work transcribing Soon-ojiisan's biography had suited me well, but little voices whispered to find something that would keep my fighting skills sharp. When that proved difficult, I wandered about, spending money and not earning it, without a clue in the world.

It was Mother Chan who finally pushed me in the right direction. "One of my friends needs to send a letter to Japan. Will you write it for her? My husband mentioned you have schooling." I was happy to do it, and soon discovered that other merchants and merchant's wives had business dealings, family matters and missives of a romantic nature, all requiring someone who could transcribe their spoken Chinese into written, or translate it into Japanese. My services became in high enough demand that I decided to stop running hither and yon making house calls and set up shop in town. I could afford the lease on a small building with a storefront and a room behind, which suited me well, and I moved in the day I hung up my shingle.

And so I earned my honest living and courted my lover, although it felt strangely inappropriate to approach her sexually. We could have snuck off to my place and none would have been the wiser, but she didn't hint she wanted to and I didn't try to lure her. I was content to observe and appreciate, as she seemed a butterfly dancing amongst the blossoms of the Nunes household. I enjoyed spending time there and was often invited to dinner, the chaos of so many children pleasantly reminding me of my own childhood. There had been five of us versus Mother Chan's six, although the eldest boy, Dani, who was a year younger than Fuu, was crew on another ship and wouldn't return for a few more months. Fuu was fast friends with Bella, big sister to the girls in the middle and honorary nanny to baby Sun, who was three and lord of the household.

I had come to know Fuu on our journey across Japan, of course, but we had been faced with so many trials and struggles, only certain aspects of her personality were revealed. She was literally blooming in this loving environment, and I was endlessly fascinated by the remarkable creature she was becoming. Since lovemaking was denied us, you might think we would feel less close to each other, but the situation was actually the opposite. Our time together felt more intimate than before and we gained a comfortable way with each other that I treasured very much. And finally, enough time passed that we could discuss our mutual lover without recriminations or accusations, and come to certain agreements about how he should be handled once he returned.

Mugen. As angry as I was with him, I missed him horribly. My life had mutated from heavenly to hellacious in one day, and that reality still shook me to the core. After experiencing such closeness, such a sense of family and commitment, to now be feeling as alone as I felt in Nagasaki was quite dispiriting. Contemplating the future did not buoy my mood. It seemed likely that Mugen might want to stay on the Brightness, close to Captain Nunes. The career suited him like a second skin, whereas he would probably get into nothing but trouble in a city like Canton, so I could hardly fault him if he made such a choice. The helplessness I felt in the face of my need for him was overwhelming, so I had to keep such yearnings out of my mind if I wanted to be able to get out of bed each morning and face the day.

I tried to let go of my expectations and focus on Fuu, as we both waited impatiently for the week the Brightness was due to put into port. We finally received word and I was grateful for the invitation to dinner, for Mugen arrived at the captain's side, eyes flashing like a cock facing the dawn. Seeing him again after so long was both intoxicating and infuriating, for as beautiful as he looked to me, my heart remained wounded by his abandonment. He'd filled out and put on some weight, although he was still sleek as a panther, but I forced myself not to stare. I noticed that Fuu's regard was wary as well. For although she was flushed, she was quieter at dinner than usual, and I never once caught her gazing at him.

Finally the meal was over and the three of us could retire to the library for some much-needed private conversation. I had expected an awkward silence, but Fuu wasted no time. Rounding on Mugen, she demanded, "Why did you leave like that?"

He shrugged. "I figured if the two of you were gonna get cozy, I didn't wanna get in your way."

"You didn't wait around long enough to find out _what_ I wanted, did you?"

"Maybe I didn't wanna know."

"Well, that's just great!" she fumed. "Is this what what we can expect from now on? Are you taking off again when the Brightness sails? Have you chosen Captain Nunes over us?"

Glancing at her sharply, he spat, "I ain't chose nothing! But I can't stand around and play footsies, waiting for you to decide what the fuck is going on with you. If you don't know what you want after all this time, you ain't never gonna know." And with that, he stood up and headed toward the door. He was going to leave without acknowledging me at all, and I wouldn't allow it.

"Mugen," I called, praying he would stop. He did. He turned and regarded me, the ice in his gray eyes freezing my heart. "Don't leave without learning what is happening here," I insisted.

He snorted. "I can see what's happening here and, hey, I wish you all the best. But don't expect me to play the pervy uncle on the side who's sporking mom and dad after the kids are asleep. Fuck that!"

"Mugen, that's not..." Fuu cried, but he was gone. She looked at me helplessly and I sighed. "If he leaves again he won't be back for almost six months," she wailed, getting up and and pacing the room for a full minute before stopping in front of me, her intense expression making my breath come a little faster. "If he leaves again, that's it."

She looked at me meaningfully, to insure the offer still stood, and I smiled. "All right, Fuu. I'm pleased."

I reached for her and she came into my arms, whispering, "I'm sorry I made you wait so long for my answer."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to ask."

"It's all because of that stupid jerk," she declared.

I wasn't willing to agree with her and blame my own obtuseness on Mugen and it was a good thing, for the stupid jerk didn't leave. He stayed in town, shocking us both, although we only heard about it through Mother Chan, not from himself. He kept his distance until the events that catalyzed everything to follow.

Old Miss Ling, the queen of Peach Garden, passed away quietly in her sleep a month after he returned and all was in an uproar. Fuu and Bella, as well as the rest of the staff, were facing the end of their livelihood as there was no one in the family who wished to take over the restaurant. The solicitor was ready to close the doors permanently when Fuu surprised everyone with an offer to buy the place!

As it turned out, between a legacy she'd received from her father and money she'd saved in Ryukyu, she had enough to accomplish the task. "Am I crazy to do this, Jin?" she asked, looking so sparkling and determined, I knew there was no stopping her—not that I had any intention of trying.

"No, I think it's perfect for you," I replied sincerely, feeling so proud of her, I thought my heart would burst.

She set to turning Peach Garden into her own creature immediately. Small changes, but meaningful ones, that made the space brighter and less crowded-feeling. Many dishes were permanently retired, while new ones she'd learned in Ryukyu and on the Brightness were added. The customers responded and the place became even more popular than before.

Fuu also owned the apartment over the restaurant that Miss Ling had lived in. It was a large space, and the family left many pieces of furniture behind, so she was able to make it quite cozy very quickly. Mother Chan wasn't happy about her moving out, but there wasn't much she could do about it considering Fuu was now a proper member of society with a thriving business.

I was having lunch there, as I often did, when Mugen finally made an appearance. He didn't sit down to eat, but wandered back into the kitchen, not noticing I was there. The sight of him was so unsettling, I found it hard to continue my meal, especially since he never exited so far as I could tell. I waited for quite a while and finally decided he must have left through the back door, but I needed to know for sure because, if he had upset Fuu, I wanted to be able to comfort her.

I stuck my nose in the kitchen and saw an amazing sight. Fuu was blustering about in her usual fashion, poking, stirring, tasting, and there was Mugen with a massive knife in his hand, chopping cabbage. "When you're done with those, start on the carrots, will ya?" She dumped a large bunch on the table next to him, wearing the happiest face I'd seen in months.

He snorted, grousing, "Yeah, yeah," but he was pleased, there was no denying it.

My heart soared and I couldn't suppress a smile, which he caught when he looked up and saw me in the doorway. His face betrayed excitement, wariness then finally a grudging acceptance. "Guess I'm the new prep cook," he told me.

It should have made me jealous, but it didn't. I felt deliriously happy. "That's good," I replied, sincerely. "Fuu needs the help." We looked at each other for some moments, and I knew the hurts in our past had to remain there if we were going to try anew, but an important question remained. "Are you in this for the long haul, Wakana Mugen?" I asked, eyes locked with his, demanding the truth.

Fuu stopped what she was doing and turned to him, waiting.

He blinked, mouth open, looking back and forth between us. "Wakana...Mugen?"

She walked toward him, gesturing so emphatically with her long wooden spoon, oyster sauce spattered on his nose. "So, are you a member of this family or not?"

He stood incredulous for some time longer, not even wiping his face, when he finally appeared to come to himself. Rubbing his chin in mock-thoughtfulness, the familiar smirk was belied by an unfamiliar blush when he promised, "Yeah, I'm in."

end


End file.
